Alone in an Unfamiliar World
by Riku Tensei
Summary: Renamon awakens to find herself in the human world, alone and confused. She sets off down a dark alley  how cliche  in search of some help, but finds something else. Warning, contants lemons


Renamon awoke, finding herself in a strange place she had never seen before. There were buildings everywhere made of brick, concrete, and steel. The loud noises of cars passing by filled the air. Was this the human world? It was dark, clearly the dead of night at the moment. She looked around, a scared expression on her face. She was alone and had no idea where she was or what to even do. Her ears drooped down, her eyes filled with tears. Looking around, she decided it was best to start walking and at least try and find some help rather than just standing around and crying. She took a turn and headed into an alley between two buildings. It made her feel much safer because it was an enclosed environment. As she passed by a dumpster, she thought she heard a sound behind her. She moved her foot to turn, but suddenly felt arms grasping her, one around the neck and one around her chest under her breasts. They spun her and slammed her into a wall, someone's body pressing against her, pinning her to the wall. She struggled to break free but, whoever it was, they were much stronger than her.

"Well, now what are you?" A voice whispered maliciously in her ear.

"Let me go!" She demanded, pushing herself away from the wall as hard as she could. It was no use.

"Not until I find out what you are." The man's voice said. He moved his face closer, rubbing his cheeks in the fur on her shoulder blades. "Such an intriguing creature." He brought this right hand down and moved the fur on her chest, finding her breasts. Renamon shuddered. "Well, you seem to have some human parts. I wonder if you have..." He trailed off, his left hand sliding down her stomach then down in between her legs. Pleasure shot through Renamon's lower body, but she didn't want it. She tried to push away once more. The man's fingers went deeper. She emitted a loud moan, almost falling over from the sensation. "Well, you seem to work like a human." The man said with a grin, withdrawing his fingers. He spun her and threw her to the ground. She sat up, her hands behind her, trying to crawl away.

The man grabbed her by the fur on her chest and pushed her into the wall, still sitting down. She went to stand up, but he immediately pushed her back down. She looked up at him but could see nothing in specific with all the shadows. The man unzipped his pants and dropped them. Renamon was face to face with his member. He immediately grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her into it, forcing it to go into her mouth. He pulled her back and forth. She placed her hands on his thighs and pushed him back away from her. The man became angered with this. "You bitch!" He shouted, punching her in the cheek with considerable force. She fell over to her side on the pavement, her cheek throbbing in pain now. She pushed herself up and looked back at the man who came back towards her, rope in hand. She went to quickly stand up, but her pushed her back down, spinning her onto her stomach and sitting on her back so she couldn't get up.

He grabbed both her arms and pulled them back behind her, crossing them and tying them at the forearms. He grabbed her by the fur on the back of her head and pulled her back into a kneeling position, placing himself inside her mouth once again. Back and forth he pushed her over and over. Tears swelled in her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. The man's grunts became louder and louder as they went on. Finally, they reached a loud point. He thrust himself into her mouth as hard as he could. She gagged, as he was down her throat now. It was difficult to breath. He began throbbing as liquid poured down her throat, choking her more and more. Just as she felt that she couldn't hold her breath anymore, the man pulled out, more of the liquid spewing onto her face. She began coughing for air, attempting to catch her breath.

The man grabbed her once more by the fur above her breasts and threw her into a position to where she was lying flat on her back. He knelt down and spread her legs. She fought to keep them closed, but couldn't. He was just too strong for her. He positioned himself closer and closer, moving her legs apart. He grabbed both of her breasts in his hand and thrust himself inside. Renamon emitted a loud moan, attempting to scoot away but it was too difficult with her arms tied behind her back. He thrust over and over, massaging her breasts as he went. Renamon made low whimpering moans, tears dripping down her cheeks. She had hoped her first trip to the human world would have been full of adventure with Rika, but it would never happen now.

As it went on, she could feel the pleasure rising, almost as if something was building up. Her whimpering moans got louder and louder as the man's grunts did as well. Once again, she felt him throbbing inside of her, but this time she was doing it too. At the same time, both let out a loud moan, their pleasure reaching a climax point. The man stood up, pulling up his pants as Renamon lay on the ground on her back, her head tilted to the side, her eyes filled with tears, the man's juices dripping from her face still, hands tied behind her back. He took one last look at the creature and left the alley, leaving Renamon alone once again.


End file.
